I Was Crazy Once
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: I was crazy once, they locked me in a round round in the corner... WAIT! Round rooms dont have corners, anyway it smelled like flowers, but flowers make me crazy... I was crazy once... This is a story when a wolf goes crazy. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Crazy Once…**

**Hey you guys, new story and this one does not pertain to my other stories that have a huge story and problems in it. Well, this one does but it's kind of hard to explain it. I may not be all that new anymore, but I read some stories that are labeled, "ONE-SHOT" I don't know what they mean by that, but this is going to only one chapter. I'm not sure if this is considered to be a "ONE-SHOT" but if someone could explain it to me, I would be thankful.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, friends hanging out, families walking with one another, enjoying the beautiful weather of the fall. Wolves were seen by the rivers, ponds, and almost any place where there are some bodies of water to attend to relax in the suns warm UV rays. It's been almost a month since Kate and Garth had married, and everything was going good, but this was not normal. Usually, the pack would be laughing due to not so much worrying about food that the Omegas were now able to pull of pranks and crack a few jokes.<p>

But like I said, this was not normal because everyone was just mellowing out and relaxing, not a single laughter could be heard. Kate was out perched up on Howling Rock, watching over the Western Pack, seeing if any problems were coming due to the unification of the packs. So far, everything was fine, but there was a certain wolf she desperately wanted to see. Kate sat with her ears drooping and her cheeks stained with tears. She's been on top of the mountain, crying at how she lost her love due to a force marriage.

She hasn't seen Humphrey ever since he said that he was leaving Jasper, and when she was married, she went out to look for him, but couldn't find him, not even his scent. That's when Kate went to his den, but found the entrance of it blocked off. There was a dirt mound covering the whole entrance, not letting her see the inside, nor let her through. She began to search the entire perimeter of Jasper, trying to look for the wolf she fell in love with. As she was looking for him, she was hoping he would understand why she had to marry him, telling him it was a forced marriage and that countless lives could have been wasted for a single mistake.

The day of her wedding was spent mostly trying to look for Humphrey. Kate attended her wedding, but right after she went looking straight for him. Now about a month has past, she believes Humphrey's gone from her life and moved on. She loved him, but couldn't work enough courage to tell him that it was a forced marriage, but she was cared that she might break his heart, but it ended up happening.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I wish you were here by me, making the day wish it never end. I love you so much, but why did I have to be so naïve and not tell you the truth. If only you can hear me, and at least her what I have to say, that I love you." Kate cried as he hung her head low, letting the tears run off her muzzle and onto the ground.

Kate stood up and walked down the hill, seeing everybody not even acknowledge her condition she was in. Most of the Western Pack knew she was in love with Humphrey, but if they were in her position of being force to marry someone or cause a war that would claim many lives, they would have gone with the marriage. Kate walked silently to her and Garth's den, her head hung low and her tan fur a nasty brown from not bathing since her and Humphrey accidentally rolled and their noses were touching back in Idaho.

She was going to tell him the truth that she loved him, but with the forced marriage and the two constantly birds that kept checking up on them, she couldn't do so. Now, she waits in the den for Gath to come home from seeing her sister. He's been doing this ever since the marriage, comforting Lilly and keeping her company. She still loved Garth, but didn't hate her sister for taking her dream wolf.

Ever since the wedding Lilly got her own den and never left it, unless it was to use the restroom or to eat. With Garth's company, Lilly got out more, but she would eventually stop and go home because she would remember that Garth is married to her sister and not her. Garth came walking up to Kate, who lied in the entrance of the den. Garth had his ears dropped and his head hung low.

"She left again?" Kate asked, already knowing the outcome. Garth didn't look at Kate but nodded his head in confirmation.

"Garth, we need to do something about this. We both don't love each other, and you know that for a fact." Kate started as she saw Garth sit did and curl up on a ball.

"I know, but you know my dad, he thinks it better this way." Garth's voice muffled through his tight embrace in the ball.

"I know Garth, but since were leaders, we can abolish the rule and we could now have the one we truly love." Kate explained as she stood up and walked out the den.

"I'm going to look for Humphrey." Kate said in a tone that resembled worry. Garth unraveled himself and looked out the den, seeing Kate walk quickly into the forest to search for the wolf she loved.

"I'll address it, I can't take it anymore." Garth whispered to himself as he stood up and walked out the den and up a tall hill, giving the howl to gather for a pack meeting. Kate walked past many wolves, seeing their emotionless faces, symbolizing that Omegas have not cracked a joke to them yet. As Kate continued, she came across Humphrey's den.

She walked right up to it, and sniffed, trying to get his scent, but all she smell was her body odor. She decided to wash up and continue, so she walked past his den and towards a small pond not too far away. When she approached the pond, she waddled into the cool refreshing water, letting the waves ease her stress and clean her fur. After about an hour in the pond, she got out and shook herself dry, with the excepting of being slightly damp.

Kate then hurriedly walked to Humphrey's den; she didn't want to waste energy quickly so she didn't run. When she got to the den, she notice the dirt mound had fresh dirt on it and that it looked as if someone patted it down from the outside. She grew suspicious as to why this was here, but she resumed in her sniffing, but there was something wrong indeed. She smelled other wolves scent, but none were Humphrey's.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I said this would be one chapter, but I'm now getting more ideas, and new ways to build suspense. Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. This will probably exceed 5 chapters, due to if my writing can improves and type more words faster. Thanks for reading. I have update the story, but not by adding a chapter, sorry.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I Was Crazy Once…**

**Go ahead and cuss me out for the long update. I will be honest with you. I had a bit of writers block on this one, so I kind of took my mind off it and played the game a bit. With my friend forcing me to play Skyrim, I gained new ideas and new task that will be unraveled in this chapters, and in the future chapters that are later to come. Please REVIEW and don't hold back on what you want to say.**

* * *

><p>The dirt mound covered almost the whole entrance of Humphreys den, leaving only the very top open so who ever, or whatever, was inside was aloud fresh air. Kate sat and was in deep though and taking in her surroundings. The den entrance was packed with dirt. The normal scent of pine and wood was nowhere around the den but the smell of rotten meat and other wolves. The dirt was patted recently and the ground below Kate was where the dirt was removed from. She stood up and walked around the den, jumping over the fallen tree and seeing the roots making the den completely covered with dirt. Whoever did this surely wanted to keep it inside or keep it hidden.<p>

As Kate continued to walk around the den, she heard the birds spontaneously stop in the distance. Her ears perked up, trying to hear better as to what was the culprit as to why it made the birds stop. Fear kicked in Kate, making her body tense up and the fur all over her body stand on end. The forest of Jasper Park was once in its existence, silent. The sound of the running water was no longer the faintest sound and the for sure thing that made sure she wasn't deaf. It was so quiet that her breathing sounded like thunder next to ones ear, but it didn't stop there. Kate's mind was frozen, un-responsive, and stricken with fear. Never in her life has she been in this situation, and she only dreamed that if she was in a situation like this, than it would have been with the one she loved. But that was only a dream, and now she has to face it alone. She was grateful that Humphrey was with her during their adventure back from Idaho, and without a funny, sensual, caring, loving, enthusiastic, brave, and honorable Omega, she wouldn't have been alive. He saved her from falling to her death and even saved her from being killed by bears that _he_ angered. He blamed himself for everything, even though it was actually her fault she almost got herself killed.

And now, she's regretting that she pushed him away the first time he asked her howl with him, but she ended up doing so, because that small pinch of feelings for him was release. If she was in charge, she wouldn't have done so. But even after the howl they had, that once was pinch, grew to be a hand full. She was falling for him, but the simplest things made her attention put those feelings away and use the interruption as an excuse to not admit her feelings. Now, with her feelings not being expressed, she was faced to go along on her own. The fear, worried some, and un-loved could have been only a thought if she would have told her hero she loved him back. She stood there, fur on end, mind not responding as she hears nothing. Suddenly, there was movement in front of the den where the forest was at, and it sounded more as if someone was dragging something.

Kate's mind was finally pulled out of the state she was more scared than anything and quickly climbed off the tree and climbed under it, being hidden by the small dead fallen branches and small patches of dead leaves as well. She brought her body close to the ground so she was able to crawl under the trees' thick root and being hidden in the shadows and small debris in the way. Kate smiled that she took Alpha School, but also in the back of her mind she hated it because if she didn't go to Alpha School, then her and Humphrey would have been together. Her train of thought was brought back to the present when she heard the small grunting and quick drags getting closer and closer towards her. She slowed her breathing and perked her ears up when the sound of grunting stopped and the panting started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*THUMP*<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate's body twitched at the sudden sound of whatever was being dragged hit the ground.<p>

"Finally… stupid… carcass." Kate heard the voice pant. Whoever it was, must know of Humphrey's den.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN WITH MY FAMILY! YEEERRAAAHHHGGGG!" the voiced yelled as Kate heard snarls, barks, and even pounds on something that resembled punches being thrown. Kate cringed as she heard snaps and tares of what she found out was a body. Bones were snapping and flesh was being torn ferociously and even pieces of flesh flew from the front of the den to the back where Kate saw grey fur with blood splattered land next to her. Kate covered her mouth with her paws, trying to muffle her scream of horror.

After about 10 or so seconds of the persons' rampage, Kate heard a sighed and the sound of dirt crumbling. Kate was still starring at the piece of flesh that had blood stained grey fur that wasn't even a yard away from her. Her eyes were stinging from tears, but after about a minute, she heard the voice again.

"Humphrey, I brought you something." The voice called out innocently. It sounded like a female and a male, but it was too hard to judge from the sound. Kate turned her head away from the flesh and pressed her ear against the den's dirt compact wall, trying to hear more of the conversation. Luckily, she was able to hear, but not clearly.

_"__mumble mumble mumble.__"_

"I know, I know. But look, I brought you some deer. It's freshly killed and was easy since it was distracted." The voice said. Kate could only hear the persons' voice clearly, but not the other and she wanted to know why. Maybe she wasn't pushing her ear entirely on the dirt compacted wall. Kate leaned in closer, and happy that she did because now she could hear a little better, but not much.

_"__mumble flowers mumbles die. I mumble mumble die mumble like mumble flowers. __HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Kate almost screamed from the sudden laughter, but it wasn't a normal laughter. This laughter was more of an insane laughter than sane. Kate was scared to listen for more, but she had too. She pressed her ear up against the wall again and pressed harder against it, trying to hear better, bad idea. Kate pressed her ear against the dirt, but in a soft spot and the dirt began to cave in. Kate's eyes shot open and tried to pull away from falling with the dirt wall, but it was too late. The dirt wall began to collapse, and Kate couldn't stop but hear what was said on the other side.

"She's here, and she won't stop."

**_*Crash, crumble, thump*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how's that for an update? Hope you like it and I am terribly sorry for the late update. Now that I'm on summer vacation, expect more updates from my other stories. I'll hopefully get my other stories uploaded within the next 2 hours. I'm still detailing them and having the plots change a little bit. Please REVIEW. Thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE HELP WITH A PROBLEM**

**Sorry, but I have a lot in my mind. Please check my Profile and take into consideration of joining our Forum. More info on my Profile, it is labled at the top so please take into consideration. Please, and sorry for this not being an update. I will try and type a chapter soon, and when I do, it will be worth it. THank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Was Crazy Once**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Last Chapter)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"She's here, and she won't stop." <em>

**_*Crash, crumble, thump*_**

**_(This Chapter)_**

* * *

><p>No sooner has Kate heard a different voice coming from the inside of the den, she felt the dirt wall give in and crumble. As soon as she felt the dirt leave her paws, she closed her eyes and waited for the oncoming impact of the ground. Not sooner has the thought of processing who the other voice was, she hit the ground. The sound of compacted dirt falling was all she was able to hear. As the dirt collapsed and finally settled down, there was no dust due to the dirt not being dry, but just clumps on the ground. Kate laid on the ground, groaning in pain as she fell on a dirt clump on her chest. She rolled over and gasped for air, regaining the air she lost.<p>

"Oww." Kate groaned as she lifted herself up off the dirt ground and putting a paw up to her chest, trying to breathe correctly again. She laid on her back, eyes tightly closed and baring teeth, trying to cope with the pain where she fell on her chest. She could feel the suns heat beating on her golden fur. She could have gotten up really fast, but was afraid to. She was scared of the consequences. Never had she been in trouble, and since she was now an adult wolf, the consequences are a lot more, should we say, _crucial_. The consequences for pups would be less harsh, just like more of being grounded or having them apologies with a crowd around so the embarrassment would teach them to not do it again.

"Heh… heh ha. To-told you." Kate heard a voice. She opened her eyes and the bright sun overhead made her immediately close them and having her roll over so the sun won't bother her. Kate laid on her stomach, barely putting any weight so it won't hurt as much. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the huge dirt clumps covering a grey wolf, but couldn't recognize who it was. She blinked her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing anything.

"Never tho-thought I-I see the da-day." a chuckling voice came from the compacted dirt. Once the sound of the makes voice reached her ears, it didn't sound familiar. If anything, it sounded like the wolf was either dead, or his voice has been dried out for months on end. But hearing the voice cause her to pause, but she came to and immediately started to grab the dirt clumps and fling them aside, trying to get the wolf underneath out. As she was moving the dirt, she heard more chuckles from the wolf, but paid no attention and continued to free the wolf.

As Kate was trying to life the last clump, she found it to be heavier than the rest, and she couldn't move it. She began to get even more worried, scared that she won't be able to free the wolf trapped underneath it. Fear stuck her, and she decided to forget going easy on the rock, and decided to give it a good bite and tug. But wasn't expecting what would happen. She was frustrated, so she quickly bit the rock and pulled to the side, but immediately was presented by a yelp of pain, then chuckles. Kate thought it was just the rocks rigged edge hurting the wolf, but stopped when she felt blood touch her paws. She immediately stopped and let go, but stood with horror and watched what she had done. It wasn't a dirt rock that was stuck on top of the wolf, but the fur was so filthy, it looked just like a rock. It was even as stiff as a rock. What happened was that Kate's frustration blinded her from being careful, but when she snagged the dirt rock, it was actually fur she grabbed. But the worst part was that she literally ripped the wolf's flesh downward. Now, she stood with tears in her eyes and blood in her mouth and on her paws. She ripped the wolf's back flesh almost completely off, leaving it to be attached by only a couple of inches near the tail.

Kate couldn't stand what she did, especially since she did it to a wolf. The small amount of blood on her paws was now an increasing pool as it flowed through cracks in the ground and on the dirt rocks.

"Every…. Flower dies. I….. am…. Flower…. I will…. Die….. Hahaha." The wolf laughed as his body was shaking. The same dead voice it had made Kate shiver and she fell to the ground crying. She wanted to help, but all she did was increase the wolf's death by 80%, almost tearing out his back. Kate stood up quickly and grabbed the wolf's flesh in her paws and placed it back in the original place, and pressed on it, receiving a slight whimper and more laughter.

"I-I'm so-so sorr-sorry." Kate cried as she placed more pressure on the wolf's back, but the blood was leaking heavily from the wound. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. The tears in her eyes were stinging as salt on a fresh wound, and the sun didn't help one bit. She thought her life would end if the wolf she was desperately trying to save died as well. She knew her chances of saving the wolf is decreasing every second she paused and not do anything but apply pressure on its wound. She didn't know what to do; she didn't even know if she should even continue to help because it didn't even seem to help. The wolf just continued to laugh, his body shaking left and right from the pain traumas flowing through his frail body. Kate looked down on the wolf, seeing his body almost covered in blood, and the nasty, stiff, brown colored fur was now being stained with red. Kate saw the wolf as being a darker shade of Garth's and a lot thinner and a lot more fragile on the body structure. Kate's tears were literally pouring off her muzzle and mixing with the river of blood on the wolf's body.

In the back of Kate's mind, she knew there's another wolf somewhere around her, most likely underneath the ruble, and that got her attention and lifted her head. She turned around and looked at the dirt clumps and finally saw a body of the wolf. His chest heaving and she could hear his pants.

"Please! Help me!" Kate yelled at the wolf. She saw the wolf's tail lift off the ground and drop suddenly. She was somewhat happy, knowing that the wolf was still alive. She tried to call him, but right as she was about to, she heard the wolf grunt and roll over.

"Damn… what the hell?" he groaned as he lifted his head and looked around, seeing lumps of dirt all around him. He continued to look around, but stopped when he saw a tan wolf that seemed to be shouting at him, asking for help.

"Help me please!" Kate yelled again, her voice cracking. The wolf shot up from the ground and ran to Kate, almost pushing her out of the way when he saw what she was standing over.

"What did you do to him!?" he screamed at her, immediately taking her place and put his paws on the wolf's body. Kate fell on her stomach and covered her eyes with her paws, crying heavily into them with no end.

"I-It wa-was an acci-accident." Kate's voice muffled through her paws while she stuttered.

"Come on, don't you die on me." The wolf grunted as he put more pressure and began to look around.

"Look, I need your help or he's going to die. I need you to run to the nearest tree and gather tree sap and find a bush. When you find the bush, pluck its leaves. I need you to do it now or he's going to die!" the wolf shouted, making Kate run away, only leaving him to hear her cries of sadness. He turned back to the wolf, and saw how bad the wound was, and he cringed at the sight of it.

"Come on," he said out loud, "you suffered that one heartbreak worse than this. You can survive this." The wolf encourage, trying to keep his friend alive.

"No." came the raspy voice of death.

"She ki-killed my he-heart. Killing m-me woul-wouldn't matt-er to he-her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed so I had to restart it so it would be back to where I opened it from the box. All my data was deleted. Sorry. <strong>

**What do we have hear? Kate tore some wolf's back almost off, and ran away? Will the injured wolf be identified? Will he live? What will happen to Kate? Who will answer or think of answering these questions? Find out in the next chapter of, "I was Crazy Once" Also, I will try to update my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha & Omega**

**Alright. Im trying something new today. It is approximately 12:24 am Tuesday August 6, 2013. I am currently typing this chapter on my XBox360. Yes, you heard me, on my XBox360. I have to announce a few thing and get right to the story. My lap top is down and and cant be restored until a later date. I am alive but barely. I had to under go some.. how would you say it. Transformations? I wouldn't really like to explain on here but to leave it at that. Past events have been fine. My birthday has past and now currently 17. My friend is going to college and I am now a Senior in highschool. My spelling has yet to improve and be accurate in details. Spelling errors still follow with me. I do infact have both a PS3 and XBox 360. But in fact I have the Xbox. The PS3 is for everyone and I have not been on for over a month or so but recently got on yesterday. I have received a message from PSN name Garth and Lilly. You have said that there was something you needed to discuss with me? I will be happy to comply and dicuss what is needed. **

**As for everyone else, I will be updating this story of Alpha and Omega Aftermath shortly, but please I need honesty from all who are following, fans, and those who have stuck with me. I will ask you this:**

**What about my story intigues, or fascinates, you so much that you are left wanting more and the need to see another update of the following chapter? I will update, but dont thnk that I will leave you with the longest cliffhanger I have bestowed upon you. Please let me know and please answer my question, it is the least you can do for me to help and encourage me to continue writing. I know I said that I write for myself and that all of you that have contributed to me are extra, but now by deed is to make sure my fans are satisfyed with the hard work I had put in and to not be selfish with my acts.**

**I recently read at least half of my 'Aftermath' story and it seemed to be in a crazy order. Like how I made Lilly suddenly rape Humphrey and how Humphrey is basically invincible and a somewhat chick magnet with all the females. I have noticed this in my story. I, myself, seemed to be dissapointed in what I have done with the movies natural movie line. I have mixed with the characters feelings, emotions, and importantly their self being in their actions.I have noticed this. I want you to let me know what I need to change, improved, and support in this now chaoti story I bestowed upon you. Many of you have said that it is amazing and that it really is a work of art. I appreciate your crtic, but it seems as though you are being forced to say the good, but not the bad. I would like constructive critisism form you, because without you helping me, I can not help you.**

**I will update and to release tension from you, I will give you a date when I will update. I will e updating on August 6, 2014. That's right. I will be updating today before 10 PM. Thank you all for sticking with me and not losing faith. You all will be rewarded.**

**Also, I would like to add that I am willing to ship by mail item that are closest to me. This is the list, and make a note that more will be apllied later:**

**Quanity Value Descripstion**

** 1 $4.50 Brass Marine Corp Emblem **

** 1 $? Marine Corp Belt**

** 1 $5.00 Genuine Leather Wallet**

** 1 $10.00+ Marine Corp Cadet Cover (NOT A HAT. **

** IF CALLED HAT, ITEM WILL BE REVOKED.)**

**These are close materials that have encouraged me in my training of MCJROTC. I have bought these with my own money right out of my pocket. They have helped me out so much, but by giving them away to you I hoped they will encourage you to stand up and try something new like I did. THese are being giving away at NO COST, but a simple thank you will be demanded. Right now I have 3 items that will be given away for free. I will be paying for the shipping and handling to location requested. Information on what you would like will be by PM, or for those who dont have a account on this website, by REVIEW. This is no joking matter and I am sincere. For those who both want the same Item, their will be a debate, but I will probably buy no more than two (2) of same Item, except for the Marine Corp Belt. I want to say that that belt is significally old, and not seen one like it before. That Item will be specially delivered to anywhom I chose to give to. I also just noticed that I have put up my genuine leather wallet. All I can say is, for those who really want something for me, you can have the wallet. Just sounds funny doesnt it?**

**Thank you and I will get to typing the new chapter of Aftermath now. Any questions you have either PM me or send it in a REVIEW. Thank you.**


End file.
